High-output laser apparatus utilizing laser diode arrays have been known. These laser apparatus require a structure for cooling the laser diode arrays. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 10-209531 discloses a technique which attaches a heatsink to the bottom face of a laser diode array and causes a coolant to flow through the heatsink, thereby cooling laser diodes.